ufksamericafandomcom-20200215-history
William I of Samerica
William I (21 January 1369 – c. 9 February 1432) was the second King of Samerica of the House of Plantagenet. He ruled from 1376 until death in 1432. William was a son of Edward I of Samerica, the Black Prince and was born during the reign of his grandfather, Edward III of England. In 1370, it was agreed that William would be heir to the Samerican throne, whilst his older brother, Richard, would be heir to the throne of England. He was crowned King of Samerica after his fathers death on 12 June 1376 at the age of 7. William's uncle, Samson Thorguard, Duke of Briarwood was appointed as Regent and acted as Lord Protector of Samerica until William was 18. Early Life William's father was Edward I of Samerica, the Black Prince, and his mother was Princess Julietta of Samerica, daughter of King Louis I of Samerica. Edward, who was Prince of Samerica and Prince of Wales and heir to the thrones of England and Samerica, had distinguished himself as a military commander in the early phases of the Hundred Years' War, particularly in the Battle of Poitiers in 1356. After further military adventures, however, he contracted dysentery in Spain in 1370. Never fully recovering, he had to return to Samerica the next year. William was born at the Abbey of St. Andrew in Bordeaux, in the English principality of Aquitaine, on 31 January 1369. William had two older brothers, Edward of Angoulême died in 1371, and Richard, who would become King of England. In 1370, Edward I of Samerica, agreed with his father, King Edward III of England, that young Richard would be heir to the English throne, whilst William, would be heir to the Samerican throne. Edward I of Samerica finally succumbed to his long illness in 1376. Upon his fathers death, William was crowned King of Samerica at Linden Abbey. William's uncle, Samson Thorguard, Duke of Briarwood was appointed as Regent and acted as Lord Protector of Samerica until William was 18. Edwin de Vere, Duke of Trollington was appointed Lord Protector of His Royal Majesty. Thorguard and de Vere, who were Edward I of Samerica most trusted friends, worked in partnership to over-see the safety of the young King and to protect his interests. Relationship with England During the early stages of the brothers rule of England and Samerica, relations remained good. Relations became strained when Richard II of England sought to bring an end to the Hundred Years' War with the French, whilst William prefered to continue the war. In 1399, after a long series of events, Richard II of England voluntarily agreed to resign his crown to Henry of Bolingbroke, on 29 September. Parliament met on 30 September and accepted Richard's resignation and Henry was crowned as King Henry IV on 13 October. Upon his brothers resignation, William declared Aquitaine, property of the House of Plantagenet and therefore territory of the Kingdom of Samerica. King Henry IV of England met with William in February 1400 and signed the Treaty of Bordeaux, whereby the Duchy of Aquitaine was officially granted to the Kingdom of Samerica. Marriage In 1397 William married Isabella of Aragon, the daughter of King Peter IV of Aragon. Category:Samerica Category:Samerican Monarchs